Beyblade Blast: Nemisis's Revival
by megaguy2222
Summary: 6 Months after the Defeat of Cepheus, Cannon, Draga, Caesar, and Noah become Neo Legendary Bladers to prevent Nemisis from being Revived!
1. The Legend's Return!

Hey guys! It's me! Megaguy2222 and the return of Beyblade Blast! I bet since Season 1 finished you're all like, "Is it gonna come back?" And it is, with Season TWO! And the return of some characters you may know very well! But why would I spoil it when you can read and find out? Anyway, Enjoy!  
\- Episode 1: The Legend's Return.  
?: " The stars are shining so beautifully tonight, don't you think, Madoka?" Madoka: " Yeah, Gingka."  
Gingka: " Anyway, have you seen him?" Madoka: " Yeah, he's almost as good as you."  
\- Flashback- Cannon: " Let's go, Hydra! Jigen Hydra Tornado! Now! Special Move! Jigen Hydra Nova!"  
Cepheus: " No! It's not possible!"  
\- Flashback Ends- Madoka: " That really was amazing."  
\- The next morning- Cannon: " Oh, Crud! Crud! Crud! Crud! I almost forgot to register for the tournament! And!  
Made it!" Draga: " Late as always I see." Cannon: " Very... * huff... funny...*huff*...Draga."  
Rebecca: " You've got some nerve making me worry like that! You almost missed it!" DJ: " And It's over! The winner is the one! The only! Gingka Hagane!" All: " Gingka Hagane!?" Cannon: " Man! I should've gotten to battle him!"

3! 2! 1! Beyblade Blast!  
The courage of my heart! Explodes! Continue Spinning! Beyblade Blast! Strike Through! Clash Together!  
Aim for Victory! The flying sparks are liiving proof! 3! 2! 1! Beyblade Blast! If you surpass the world, The places of the strong, will come into view! The courage of my heart! Explodes! Continue Spinning!  
Beyblade Blast! Heads of Steel! Get Ready! Now is the time to raise a Jigen Big Bang! You and I will become Legendary! Stronger Than Anyone! Beyblade Blast! ( Yeah, I ripped the 4D Opening.)  
Cannon: " It's hard to believe it's been 6 months since Cepheus ws beaten." Draga: " You can say that again. Since then nothing exciting has happened. Which means it's been really boring." Ken: " What's with all the gloom guys?"  
Caesar: " Hmph. Nothing real has happened." Cannon: " Except that!" * Points at a shooting star that splits in four and enters Hydra, Cetus, Perseus, and Draco* Ken: " Why didn't it enter Claw?" Cannon: " There's no change.  
It must've been our imaginations." Gingka: " Then how about you fight me? Cannon you will be my opponent."  
Cannon: " M-Me!? This isn't a dream is it?" Gingka: " No." Cannon: " OK! 3! 2! 1!" Both: " Beyblade Blast!"  
Gingka: " Go Cosmic Pegasus! Barrage Mode!" * Pegasus hits Hydra and knocks it to the edge repeatedly*  
" Now! Upper Mode!" Canon: " Too slow! Jigen Hydra Tornado! Now! Jigen Hydra Nova!" * Pegasus is Stadium outed*  
Cannon: " Oh, Yeah! I rule!" Gingka: " I see you are fit for the role of Neo Legendary Blader. Good bye."  
Cannon: " Neo Legendary Blader, huh?"

Next Time on Beyblade! Cannon and the others find Dynamis, who explains their role as Neo Legendray Bladers!  
Next time: Role Of The Neo Legendary Bladers! Beyblade Blast! 


	2. Role of the Neo Legendary Bladers!

This chapter would have been up sooner but school starated back and I went through a LOT of name possibilities. So,  
enjoy!  
3! 2! 1! Beyblade Blast!  
The courage of my heart! Explodes! Continue Spinning! Beyblade Blast! Passionate Blader!  
Strike Through! Clash Together!Aim for Victory! The flying sparks are living proof! 3! 2! 1! Beyblade Blast! If you surpass the world, The places of the strong, will come into view! The courage of my heart! Explodes! Continue Spinning!Beyblade Blast! Heads of Steel! Get Ready! Now is the time to raise a Jigen Big Bang!  
You and I will become Ultimate! Stronger Than Anyone! Beyblade Blast! Passionate Blader! ( Yeah, I ripped the 4D Opening.)  
\- Episode 2: Role of the Neo Lengendary Bladers!- Draga: It won't be long before we reach Mist Mountain.  
Cannon: Tell me something I don't know! Ken: Stop fighting! Caesar: Hmph. Rebecca: Oh, come on. STOP FIGHTING!  
?: Who are you? Cannon: I'm Cannon Kurayami! And this is Jigen Hydra! Ryuto: I am Ryuto! And this is Omega Dragonis! Cannon: OK! Beyblade Blast! Ryuto: Beyblade Blast! Cannon: Go Hydra! Jigen Hydra Slam! Ryuto: Not good enough! Thunderbolt Hammer! Cannon: Jigen Hydra Tornado! Now! Special Move! Jigen Hydra Star Destroyer! Ryuto: No way! OK. I will lead you to Mist Mountain.  
\- A little later- Dynamis: I am Dynamis. And this is my bey Jade Jupiter S130RB. Cannon: OK. We want answers about the Neo Legendary Bladers. ?: Sorry, that's what we're here for. I am Cane Sirius of Sirius. And Howl Sirius T125GWD. Mason: I am Mason of Monoceros! Horn Monoceros 85HF! Quill: I am Quill of Aquila. Soar Aquila AD145HWD!  
Li: I am Li of Libra! Scale Libra GB145BES! Cannon: OK Cane, I am your opponent! 3!2!1! Beyblade Blast! Go, Hydra!  
Cane: Sirius! Cannon: Jigen Hydra Slam! What?! It went through?! Cane: Not quite. The Howl wheel's freely rotating PC Frame spins to deflect an attack! I am one of the Black Sun's four guardians after all! Cannon: Jigen Hydra Nova! Again?! *Hydra's fusion wheel and spin track change* Rebecca: Huh? Hydra's parts changed during battle!?  
I see! The light that fell into Hydra earlier must be responding! And the spin track is now a Metal Drive, which is like Final Drive but completely metal! Cannon: OK! Go Hydra! Special Move! Jigen Hydra Tornado! Cane: No way!  
Sirius can't be lifted off the ground! Cannon: Go, Jigen Hydra Slam! Cane: Special Move! Howling Cannon Blazer!  
Both: YYYYYAAAAAHHHHH! Cane: No way! I can't be beaten!  
Noah: That's serious motivation! You're mine, Li!  
Li: You'll regret it.  
Noah: Beyblade Blast!  
Li: Libra, Sand Scale!  
Noah: Huh, the floor is sinking sand!  
Li: That's why they call it Sand Scale, you know.  
Noah: One option! *Cetus glows* Not what I thought but, Special move, Twin Turn Tsunami!  
Li: What?!  
Draga: I've waited long enough, Draco!  
Quill: Go!  
Draga: Dragon Destruction Dooming Slash!  
Quill: Doesn't work with me.  
Draga: Grr... *Draco glows* Dragon Destruction Annihilating Slash! Go, Draco Conquerer!  
Quill: Grr...  
Caesar: Guess I'm last. Blast!  
Mason: Blast!  
Ceasar: Go! Hero's Noble Saber!  
Mason: Darn!

I know what I said last time but I'm tired. See you next time! 


End file.
